singing sóley
by fivesmiles
Summary: It just so happened she loved brunettes with mocha eyes who were 5' 11". It just took her a while to realize.


the start.

It was all Scott and Allison's fault, really. If her best friend  
hadn't been dating his best friend the chances of them bonding were  
slim to none.

But it happened and somewhere in between chauffeuring them around,  
covering for them and accompanying them on their dates her and Stiles  
became friends. It was strange having a friend like him. Someone who could keep up with her intelligence and didn't just side-eye her or someone  
who loved to analyze Star Wars as much as her.

It came as a surprise to him that she was almost as big of a nerd as  
he was. As well as she knew all the lines in the Notebook and every  
make-up brand that didn't test on animals she also knew who the  
original Avengers were, she could name every  
spell in World of Warcraft off the top of her head, and she watched  
Supernatural like it was her job.

So, that's what their friendship consisted of; finally having someone  
to geek out with. Bonding over television shows no one but they  
watched. Staying up late just analyzing some characters actions.

Sometimes Lydia couldn't believe they hadn't been friends before, with  
how much they had in common. But she was a different person in front  
of other people. She didn't have a 5.0 GPA; she had no idea what the  
U.S.S Enterprise was.

That's why being with Stiles made her feel so good. She didn't have to  
pretend. She was liked for who she was.

the jealousy.

For the record Lydia Martin was not jealous. She wasn't. She was just  
looking out for the best intentions for Stiles and Stella Cohen was  
not it.

Stella was never mean to anyone. Didn't have a criminal record.  
Volunteered whenever she could and was captain of the swim team. She  
was in choir and dated Shawn Adams and Brian Clark at separate times.

But Lydia knew she was up to something. Nobody took an interest in her  
Stiles without a hidden agenda. She was probably trying to make  
one of those losers she dated jealous or using him to help her with her school  
work. Oh yeah, Lydia saw right through this no-good prima donna.

So when Stiles came to school gushing about how well their  
date went Lydia decided it was time to confront this  
girl.

Finding time to actually do this was a lot harder then she originally  
planned seeing as how Stiles was always with her, even at lunch after  
he promised he would sit with her.

When Lydia finally spots her alone in the girls locker room toweling  
her hair dry she takes the opportunity.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Okay, so she could've handled that in a more proper manner but  
after seeing Stella in her swimsuit she finally understood what  
Stiles saw in the girl. And no, she's not becoming insecure. What  
would she have to be insecure about?

'Oh maybe the fact that Stiles would rather spend time with her then  
you.' A voice in the back of her head murmurs that she chooses to  
ignore. Cause it's not true.

The small girl jumps a little and turns startled eyes to her.

"Lydia? I, uh, I'm drying my hair?" She questions more than answers.  
It's hard to form a coherent sentence when the queen bee of the school  
is glaring holes into your head.

Lydia waves her hand at the girl.

"Oh, you know what I mean. Don't think your little sweetie pie facade  
is fooling me. Stay away from Stilinski or I'll take you down."

And with that final threat Lydia struts out of the locker room, smirk  
on her face, parting the halls like the red seas with her sassy  
fabulousness.

She saw a lot less of Stella after that.

the break up.

It had been four days. Four days since Lydia had spoken to Stiles.  
Four days since she rolled her eyes at something stupid he said. Four  
days since he complimented her. Four days.

Why?

Because Scott and Allison broke up.

Anybody with two eyes could see they were crazy about each other and  
were going to get back together. Everyone but them of course. That  
meant that Stiles and Lydia were trapped in BFF duty and were  
forbidden to have contact with Scott/Allison and anything to do with  
them. This included their best friends.

Walking down the hallway Lydia looked up from examining her nails when she heard Allison falter in her mindless chattering. They were on their way to their  
lockers when, what do you know, there was Scott and Stiles walking the  
opposite way. She looked towards her best friend and had to resist  
snorting.

Allison was sneering at Scott and when Lydia looked at Scott saw he  
was doing the same thing. She could_ feel_ the sexual tension emitting  
from them.

She then turned to the figure walking next to him and saw that instead  
of observing his best friend he was looking at her. When they made eye  
contact he smiled at her and she smirked back. As they passed she knew  
that both of them turned around to watch them walk away.

Something had to be done about this break up.

Texting Stiles to meet her in the library, Lydia walked around observing books until  
he showed up. His eyes immediately found her and she nodded to a  
corner of the room. As soon as they reached it Lydia whipped around.

"This is getting ridiculous. Tell Scott to apologize so we can go  
back to normal," She snipped.

"Wow!" Stiles held his hands in front of his chest. "Why don't you  
have Allison apologize to my best friend?"

"Because this fight is Scott's fault," She stated  
like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"While I agree Scott can be an idiot and that it's most likely his fault, do you even know what this fight is about?" He raised his eyebrow at  
her. Lydia shook her head. "Then how do you know it's Scott who caused the argument?"

Lydia threw her hands up. "Forget it. This was a waste  
of time." And before she could stomp away Stiles blocked her path.

"Wait. I'm sorry. Just... I think I have a plan."

And with that, in a dark corner of the library, two geniuses conspired  
against their unsuspecting best friends.

"What. In the hell. Are you wearing?" Lydia had stopped in her tracks and contemplated shutting this mission down and going home. Did she really want to be seen in public with this idiot?

Said idiot turned around from the plant he was peering through. "This is a mission. I came prepared unlike_ some people._"

Stiles was currently decked out in a full camouflage body suit with a black beanie and two black streaks underneath his eyes. Lydia could not put into words how much second hand embarrassment she was currently feeling.

It was even worse how proud of his outfit he was.

Before she could scoff and insult his intelligence more she grabbed the front of his body suit and pulled him down so they were more hidden behind the plant.

"Lydia if you wanted some sweet, sweet Stiles lovin' all you had to do was order it." He winked down at her.

"No, you idiot. Look." She grabbed his face and turned it towards the fountain twenty feet away from them.

Allison had arrived and was looking a little haggard more than usual. She wasn't dressed in her cute little flower dresses but instead baggy pants and a sweater. It also looked as if she had been crying. She looked around a little and then pulled out her cell. Seconds later her name flashed across Lydia's phone.

"Hello," Lydia sang into the phone.

"Lydia! Where are you? I know you, you are very punctual. Did something happen?"

Lydia glanced at Stiles when he tapped her shoulder. He pointed in a far off direction and she could just barely make out Scotts silhouette. "Uh, I'm actually feeling kind of sick. Sorry, but I won't be able to make it."

After exchanging goodbyes the girls hung up. Lydia and Stiles watched as Allison turned to walk away when she saw Scott walking up. When Scott glanced up and noticed Allison he stopped in his tracks. They both stood there for a bit just staring at each other.

"Oh," Stiles breathed out. "I feel awkward and I'm not even there."

Scott began to walk closer to Allison and they began talking.

"Ugh, I can't hear a thing, can you?" And before Stiles could answer her Scott had turned and looked in their direction. Lydia dove behind the plant dragging Stiles with her, resulting in them falling to the ground in a tangled mess. With him on top of her; they looked at each other with wide eyes.

After a couple of seconds passed Stiles relaxed a little and he started to smile. And then Lydia began to smile. And then they both tried, unsuccessfully, to hold in their giggles. Stiles rolled off of her and they both began to laugh out loud. After their laughter died down Lydia sat up on her knees and looked between the leaves and noticed Scott and Allison had disappeared.

"They're gone."

"What?" Stiles sat up hurriedly and looked through the bushes also. "Shit. I guess that didn't work."

When she felt a slight buzz come from her pocket she pulled out her cell and saw it was a text from Allison.

_Thank you._

Lydia smiled softly. "No, I think it did." And after reading the text himself Stiles did a little dance of victory.

It was really bad and really cute and when he grabbed her hands and made her dance with him Lydia had no choice but to give in and join him.

"So," Stiles began when they had both stopped dancing. "I know you're a big fan of Bela Lugosi and I know a theater that's playing Bowery at Midnight. Would you care to join me?"

It was the first time he had asked her anywhere near a movie that their best friends weren't going to be at. His eyes were pleading and Lydia knew this probably wasn't going to be the best idea but she still took his offered arm and didn't look back.

the grieving.

She never thought she'd be close enough to Stiles to see him cry. If you had told her a year ago that she would see Stiles Stilinski at his worst she would laugh not only cause they weren't close then but Stiles was the class clown. Stiles didn't cry. But he did. And it was one of the worst things Lydia had ever seen.

It was the one of those moments that made you feel completely hopeless. Useless. Lost. When she thinks back on this day she would have to say this was the turning point in their relationship. This is when everything changed.

They had been sitting in the cemetery for over two hours. Not one word had been spoken. When she had received the text that he needed her she drove straight to the cemetery knowing exactly what this day was. She walked up to him and sat next to him. After about ten minutes he had reached over and held her hand.

They hadn't let go once.

"Tell me about her." It made him jump slightly, so used to the silence. He looked over at her and she smiled at him. Not a smile of pity. Some sort of smile of reassurance and comfort.

"She loved sunrises over sunsets. Sunsets were always an ending and sunrises were a beginning she said. She knew a lot about cars and nothing about cooking. She was obsessed with Italian food. Her favorite Disney movie was Lady and the Tramp and she hated licorice. She loved the smell of lavender and every day she'd wake me up with a kiss to my forehead. She took care of my dad more then he took care of himself. She wasn't afraid of death and she was the strongest woman I've ever met."

By the end of the story Lydia had rested her head on his shoulder and was slowly stroking his hand with her thumb. She contemplated saying something to that but decided to let the silence descend on them once again. He needed this. He needed time to think and reflect.

After about another hour of this Lydia finally looked up at him and saw he was silently crying. She lifted her hand and began to wipe away his tears and when he looked up her heartbeat quickened a little. They were a dark chocolate with hints of gold flecks of hazel and they were currently looking at her with so much love and trust she had to take a second to just stare.

"Why don't you and I go get some dinner? Italian. On me." She smiled at him and stood up holding her hand out to him.

"Sure. Just give me a second."

Lydia nodded and began to make her back to her car giving Stiles the time he needed. He watched her walk away with a slight smile before turning back to the grave.

"That was her, mom. The one I told you about. I hope you liked her." He kissed the lavender flowers he brought her and gently placed the flowers down. With one last smile he ran after Lydia, yelling for her to wait up and how good she looked from the back. Their laughter echoed throughout the cemetery.

the end.

Lydia started out her day in a good mood. That day quickly turned sour and ended in tears. Currently she was curled up in bed watching the Notebook and hiccuping ever so often. She had cried so much she had ran out of tears but still had the after effects of a good cry session.

"Whatever, Noah. You are not real. No man is like you. You're a liar and you're setting every girl up for heartbreak. Do you realize that? How does that make you feel? You asshole." She huffed taking another huge bite out of her vanilla ice cream.

Yeah, she was one big broken hearted cliché right about now.

Hearing some clacking sounds coming from her window she got up and walked over to it.

Okay, she was already one cliché as is she didn't need another one.

Standing outside in her front yard was Stiles throwing rocks at her window. Reaching over she unlocked her window barely having time to dodge the rock thrown at her face. Hearing a crash behind her she stood up quickly and glared at him.

"STILES!"

"I'll pay for that!"

Rolling her eyes Lydia leaned on her windowsill. "What do you want?"

"You weren't answering your phone and I got worried so I thought I'd come over." It was really hard staying mad at and idiot with such and adorable apologetic smile.

She smiled at him and gestured for him to come in. In two seconds he was in her room. Taking in the almost empty ice cream carton, thousands of tissues all over the place and the Notebook on TV he raised his eyebrows and plopped down on her bed.

"Jackson?"

She sighed and plopped down on the bed next to him.

"Yeah. I'm totally over him it's just… it sucks. Being the one to be dumped and have the other person get another relationship before you. That's all I had to do to win this break up and now that plan is shot to hell."

Stiles turned on his side and looked at her. "I'd say you won by just getting out of a relationship with _Jackson._" He shuddered for dramatic effect.

Lydia laughed and slapped his face lightly. "Loser."

He laughed with her but then he turned serious eyes to her. "I'm serious Lydia. You're so much better than him and anything he could offer. You're going places and he's gonna be stuck in Beacon Hills forever."

Lydia turned on her side so she was facing him too. "Really? Wow, Stilinski putting the charm on hard tonight aren't you?"

He laughed and hit her face with a pillow. She gasped and then grabbed her own pillow and began to hit savagely beat him with it. Soon she was on top of him and he was yelling out surrender.

She removed the pillow from his face and looked down at him. Their laughter died down until there was nothing but silence. It wasn't awkward but there definitely was something in the silence. Expectation.

Lydia calculated all the consequences in her head before there was a voice that stood out above the rest that screamed 'Fuck it!' and she took the advice.

She leaned down and captured his lips.

He had soft lips that seemed to mesh perfectly with hers. Why had they not made out before? There were stars and electricity and everything she had ever read about and longed for.

When they broke apart Stiles looked up from her with the biggest, goofiest smile she had ever seen on someone. She got off of him and he quickly stood up fumbling with the blankets and fell flat on his face.

"Lydia!" He exclaimed standing up and kicking the blankets off of him. "That was… that was amazing. Perfect. I… I am literally speechless and that's saying something considering. Anyway, I'm rambling but I have to go. Uh. Uhm." He was struggling to get the words out so Lydia decided to help him out.

"You can take me to the Star Wars marathon they're throwing tomorrow at that underground theater."

He nodded to her and walked out the door. He came back gave her another smile before walking away again. Two seconds later she heard her front door close and a loud 'Whoop!' come from outside her window. She fell back onto her bed with a sigh and a smile.

At that moment Lydia realized she loved brunettes with mocha eyes who were 5' 11".

Lydia curled up in her bed and the last thing she heard before going to sleep was,

"If you're a bird, I'm a bird."


End file.
